User blog:BreZ/MvDC Vol 1.6: Thor Odinson VS Shazam
Guess who's back, back again, tell a friend, I am back, I am back. Well... it's been so long, it actually took me a bit before I remembered how to set this up... Anyways, I did it, hopefully. Now, it's not the battle that was hinted at in the end of the last battle, but that one has been delayed till further notice on account of not getting anywhere with it. So now, we got this one instead. Thor Odinson, real name Odinson (not certain if Thor still counts as his real name... apparently it's a title now) going toe to toe, line to line, with Shazam, real name: Billy Batson. As always, let me thank my sidekick Legion for helping write this battle, as he does with every battle in this series. Apparently he's Nightwinged it and he's going by SoothSaiyaman now. Billy Batson A thunderous entrance, but DC's orphan's up to Bat, man A Neanderthor sees my Kingdom Come as I go SHAZAM! Shazam To slay an old God with S'ivaa, H’romneer, Anapel, Zonuz, Atë, and Mamaragan Comes six times your abilities! Hear that thunder crackling! This shammer's chatter would have you believe he is glamored with valor But his own hammer isn't even enamored to his yammer People just want to be Ragnarocked by the jade giant Hel, even your voice actor prefers raging goliaths! Your phallic prick of a ship? Better Batson down the hatches! I'm about to toss you like Red Dawn did your actress You could be my Marxist utopia, you're so classless I barely withstood your flick with the Stamina of Atlas! Thor Ho! Who goes there? Thine art not valiant Mar-Vell! But the Prince of Asgard deKrees thee enter Hel Thy ending approaches! Thou would be wise to yield! For Mjolnir's wielder strikes harder than thy Man of Steel! Tis right that thy name changed from that of Fair Carol Thy only Marvel is how DC noticed not thy Superman swiped apparel Best not bring filler against the Godking and Hulk killer! The Speed of Mercury will earn you a Quick Silver Verrily, the Odinson drops Godbombs with Mjolnir at the ready Thy Heraclean might durst not attempt to keep even Volund steady In maturity, Loki's lesser, rap flow crippled as the Freeman Thou art near smoat from first Thunderstrike, of three, /man/ Shazam Following my Thunderstrike, you'll be back to disabled Your rapping's sounding hoarse, Beta Ray Bill You can't talk the talk and walk the walk without your walking stick So stop talking quick and just call in sick to your chick from the clinic Nobody baulks to Blake, next to lady Janey you're Unworthy So pass the mic forward to the modern day, die with Jack Kirby God of Gods got so much Force, the Son of Odin couldn't hold My flow was Ice Giant cold, while yours got beaten by a ten year old's Thor A true god will leave your wretched title seeming like a stammer For I've bested each and every one with a heft of mine here hammer! Mine sight it does not escape that this Mortal babe Hath truly played at super grade with blasphemous brave The power of Shazam is hope and agenda to make you choke The power of Thor only chokes when he skips dope to tope! We both are the Unworthy of Thor's greater might. I'll end a New Ager pantheon. Gorr was right. Poll WHO WON!? YOU DECIDE! Shazam Thor Odinson Check these out too Category:Blog posts